Packet data systems, methods, devices and computer program products are increasingly being used to carry voice, video, data and/or multimedia transmissions to a subscriber over a network that uses Internet protocol (IP), such as the Internet. For example, a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) connection to a customer premises may be used to carry Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephone calls to one or more VoIP devices and to transmit Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) to one or more television devices. The setup of VoIP telephone calls may be provided via a VoIP call processor, also referred to as a Next Generation Network (NGN) server, a softswitch or a signaling gateway. The setup and transmission of IPTV transmissions may be controlled by a video server, also referred to as a video gateway or an IPTV server. Unfortunately, VoIP telephone calls and IPTV transmissions to multiple devices over a single subscriber line, such as a DSL line, may compete for the finite bandwidth that is available over the subscriber line.